1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet module which requires lower manufacture cost and time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, typical faucets, as shown in FIG. 7, comprises a metal base 80, and the base 80 has a valve chamber at its top surface which is used for placing a control valve 81. A cold water inlet port, a hot water inlet port and an outlet port are drilled at an inner bottom surface of the valve chamber. Then, a cold water inlet pipe 82, a hot water inlet pipe 83 and an outlet pipe 84 are assembled by welding onto the bottom end of the base 80 match the cold water inlet port, the hot water inlet port and the outlet port, and a C shape flange 85 is attached on the cold water inlet pipe 82, the hot water inlet pipe 83 and the outlet pipe 84 to gather the cold water inlet pipe 82, the hot water inlet pipe 83 and the outlet pipe 84 together. During the installation, the faucet body 86 and the C shape flange 85 provide two opposite forces onto a platform and a nut 87 secures the C shaped flange 85 tightly.
However, the prior art faucet has following drawbacks: 1. the base 80, the cold water inlet pipe 82, the hot water inlet pipe 83, the outlet pipe 84 and the C shape flange 85 are all separately manufactured, therefore high manufacturing cost and longer time are required. 2. The valve chamber, the cold water inlet port, the hot water inlet port and the outlet port of the base 80 are formed by drilling which also requires high manufacturing cost and longer time. 3. The cold water inlet pipe 82, the hot water inlet pipe 83 and the outlet pipe 84 are installed by welding technique, sometime poor welding skill might causes water leakage. 4. The base 80, the cold water inlet pipe 82, the hot water inlet pipe 83 and the outlet pipe 84 are all made of metal, which increase the entire weight dramatically.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a faucet module to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.